Primer Paso, Nosotros
by SamSSF
Summary: Se dice que el primer paso siempre es el más difícil. Yo creí ya haberlo dado, pero había sido sin ella. ¿Es eso lo que tan pensativa tiene a mi linda Rose? (Sonamy) (Especial de San Valentín de Corazón Artificial)


**_Especial de San Valentín_**

Hola! :3

Cómo dice allá arriba, esto es como dirían en algunos lugares "Un Especial de San Valentín" ^ - ^ Tiene que ver con el FanFic que escribo, "Corazón Artificial", pero no haber leído ese otro Fic no afecta la lectura de este "Especial" : P Y viceversa, no leer este especial no afecta en la historia, aunque es como un "Plus" para conocer mejor a los personajes :P

En fin, les deseo un feliz San Valentín y espero les guste este, como le dicen... "One-Shot"? c:

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era jueves y la jornada de clases aún no terminaba. Estábamos a dos clases de salir y yo ya estaba completamente perdido, perdido tanto de la clase como en mi novia. Novia. Estábamos a un par de días de cumplir dos semanas de noviazgo y aún no podía creer que aquella hermosa niña estuviera conmigo. Era realmente bella, inteligente y graciosa. Claro que siempre se ve a uno con ojos de perfección cuando se está enamorado, y yo… bueno... yo estaba enamorado de Amy Rose.

\- ¿Ya terminó de suspirar?

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando la profesora interrumpió de súbito mis pensamientos, bruscamente evidenciando ante todos lo que estaba sintiendo, pues era más que obvio. No estaba apenado, no precisamente por mí, ¿acaso tenía algo de malo que supieran lo que era cierto? Sin embargo, se escuchaban risas en el salón, especialmente por parte de sus amigas, quienes comentaban entre ellas el tema, soltando carcajadas y volteándome a ver constantemente, como si ignorara que me observaban. Mujeres. Pero Amy no reía. Se encontraba mejor dicho apenada, roja como tomate, e incomodarla a ella era lo que realmente me había apenado a mí. Había sido un tonto.

Finalmente sonó la campana y todos huyeron apenas pudieron, por donde pudieron; puertas, ventanas y hasta por el techo si les hubiera sido posible. Amy seguía en su lugar, recogiendo sus cuadernos y acomodándolos dentro de su mochila.

\- ¿Estás lista para tu entrenamiento de porras? – Pregunté curioso, ayudándola con sus libros, tratando de iniciar plática.

\- En realidad, no pensaba quedarme hoy. – Respondió con un tono maquinal, echándose a sus espaldas ambas maletas que traía con ella.

\- Pero sólo tienes prácticas lunes y jueves, ¿por qué no irás si ya trajiste tu equipaje contigo?

\- … Bueno, lo acabo de decidir…

Nos quedamos callados, pensativos… incómodos.

\- ¿Irás directo a tu casa? – Trataba de romper el hielo.

\- Sí… Y quería saber si gustarías acompañarme.

\- ¡Con gusto! – Tomé una de sus mochilas, la más pesada y me la eché al hombro.

Sentí un gran alivio instantáneamente cuando la escuché decir eso último. Temía tanto que aquella escena en la clase de literatura la hubiese incomodado conmigo, incluso llegué a pensar que se había molestado y sólo buscaba evitarme. Pero ahora estaba contento.

Pero no fuimos directo a su casa. Sin darme cuenta, terminamos adentrándonos en un parque, uno en el cual nunca había estado antes. La abundancia de vegetación hizo de ésta una caminata preciosa, además de la presencia de Amy, por supuesto. La plática era amena. Reíamos repentinamente, aunque era una salida más bien relájate. Hacía algo de frío, tal vez ello era lo que nos tenía tranquilos, y era ella quien me tenía así de contento. ¡No podía sacarla de mi mente! ¡Todo lo que pensaba y hacía era por ella!

De repente frenó. Tenía la mirada gacha, las manos juntas contra su falda.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunté inseguro, realmente inseguro de qué tanto quería conocer su respuesta, pues sabía que tenía que ver conmigo.

\- Sonic, ¿tú eres feliz en esta relación?

Sentí mi corazón frenar al instante. Me entristecí. Esa no era manera de empezar una buena plática, y mucho más temía por cómo proseguiría.

\- Siempre estoy feliz… Sé que a tu lado lo soy aún más. – Era tan bonita que tan sólo verla bastaba para robarme una sonrisa. – Pero… ¿Tú lo eres? - Si algo malo llegara a suceder entre nosotros, si esto terminara ahora... bueno… sé que seguiría disfrutando de verla…

\- ¡Sí, Sonic, lo soy! –Su respuesta fue apresurada. Alzó la mirada y al verla comprendí que devolverle la pregunta la había ofendido, como si hubiese odiado que dudara. – Pero… ¡llevamos tan solo dos semanas de noviazgo! ¡No es momento para pensar en esas cosas! ¡Lo siento! No debí preguntarte algo así.

\- Oye, oye, oye, ¿momento? No necesitamos de un momento para pensar en estas cosas. Yo soy feliz desde que te conocí. – Interrumpí plantándome frente a ella, tomándola de las manos. – Adoro que seas mi novia, pero la verdadera felicidad estuvo en volvernos amigos. Te estimo bastante, y es increíble tener algo más que amistad entre tú y yo. ¿Necesitamos momentos para elegir cuándo y cómo sentiremos algo?

\- No, no… no es eso…

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

Bajó la mirada, evitando la mía. Se había puesto roja, pero no hizo tampoco mucho por librarse de mis manos. Quise darle tiempo para que aclarara su mente, mas en vista de que no parecía querer hablar pronto, yo lo hice.

\- ¿Te incomoda esta relación?

\- ¡No, para nada! ¡Me encanta!

\- ¿O te incomodo yo?

\- Bueno… - Otra vez ese vuelco en el corazón. – No es que me incomodes tú, pero… tal vez estamos yendo demasiado rápido…

No supe qué opinar, ni qué pensar. La verdad es que incluso en el poco tiempo que la conocía me importaba, me importaba muchísimo, y sea cual sea el caso no buscaría lastimarla.

Ella era una chica muy cursi, muy abierta en el tema del amor, muy risueña. Era claro que ella era la clásica niña que quería vivir su fantasía amorosa con su príncipe azul, y aunque eso siempre me había parecido una cosa muy tonta e infantil, la verdad es que estaba dispuesto a ser todo por ella. Quería serlo, sentía que lo hacía, y tener esta charla repentinamente… me sentía mal conmigo mismo. Me odiaba por sentir que le fallaba tan pronto, temía no poder ser lo que ella buscaba.

\- … o demasiado lento…

Eso último que dijo me impactó aún más que lo anterior, ¿qué quería que sucediera? ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

\- Escucha, no sucede nada malo contigo. Es sólo que me siento apenada porque… - Finalmente alzó la mirada. Sus ojos delataban tristeza. - …porque tú has sido un excelente novio. Eres muy atento conmigo, eres increíble y muy gracioso, y yo… yo he sido muy tímida todo este tiempo. Si no fuera por ti, nadie sabría que tú y yo somos novios.

\- ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? - Tomé de su barbilla y la hice mirarme directamente al rostro cuando trató de esquivarme. – No me importa lo que parezca en el exterior, yo sé que hay cariño entre tú y yo, somos novios, lo siento, ¡lo hay!

\- Ni siquiera nos hemos dado nuestro primer beso…

Me sonrojé. Había sido inesperado, pero era a eso a lo que ella quería llegar y ciertamente me dejó mucho más tranquilo que antes. Pero aún más nervioso.

\- Bueno, mejor dicho... mi primer beso…

Escondió la mitad inferior de su rostro con su mano, tímida, sonrojándose bastante más que yo cuando al fin se atrevió a pronunciar aquello. Yo estaba sorprendido, tímido. No es algo que me enorgullezca ni tenga realmente importancia, pero Amy no sería mi primer beso, tampoco mi primera novia. Eso sí, era la primera que me había enamorado. Y, me declaro culpable, desde que la había visto había querido sentir sus labios, claros y esponjosos.

Sin darse cuenta, había dejado descender su mano, dejando completamente expuestos sus labios, carnosos y brillosos. Se veían muy bonitos y en ese momento me ganó el deseo de besarla. ¿Pero debía? Minutos antes hubiera encontrado absurdo su temor a darme su primer beso, pero ella, siendo como era, en su mundo de fantasía… asumía que significaba mucho para ella, y no quería besarla si no estaba completamente segura. Yo lo estaba. No aceptaba que este sentimiento, esta llama que quemaba mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella no fuera nada menos que amor.

\- Amy, si no quieres hacerlo, no te obligaré a nada. – Dije tomándola de su rostro con ambas manos, mirándola con una sonrisa tímida, perdido. – Si te sirve de algo, yo disfrutaría muchísimo de confesarte mis sentimientos por medio de un beso.

\- ¿No te arrepentirás de haberme besado? ¿Si algo malo ocurre entre nosotros y esto termina? ¡Qué pena que lo sepas! Eres mi primer beso, no mi primer novio pero… ¡No sé por qué te sigo diciendo estas cosas, Sonic! Estoy muy nerviosa. – Se abalanzó contra mí, apretándome fuerte y obligándome a abrazarla. Tenía ganas de protegerla de su confusión. – Nunca antes me había gustado un chico tanto como tú. En realidad, si esto es que te guste alguien realmente, nunca antes me había gustado alguien…

\- Amy. – Acaricié su cabello con delicadeza, disfrutando de su calidez al tenerla tan cerca. – No puedes vivir pensando en un pasado imperfecto, mucho menos en un futuro temido. ¿Por qué no disfrutar del presente?

Alzó la mirada y me observó, todavía roja, tímida y temerosa, aún aferrada a mí con gran fuerza. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban, no podía dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi primer beso por siempre?

\- Quiero vivir nuestro primer beso por siempre.

Con mi mano contra su barbilla, la acerqué a tal punto que nuestras frentes terminaron juntas. Nuestros ojos no podían ver nada más que nuestros rostros. No había marcha atrás. No había un pasado, no había nada más que nosotros dos. Sentí su aliento contra mi rostro. Su cuerpo contra el mío me permitía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Se había acelerado. Ella se acercó, sentí un leve rose. Quiso retroceder, sus labios comenzaban a temblar, pero ella quería. Yo quería.

Sucedió. La acerqué por completo a mí. Nuestros labios finalmente se juntaron. Pude sentirlo. La abracé, una mano rodeaba su cuerpo y otra la tomaba del cuello. La acerqué y la sentí todavía más. No hubo movimiento, sólo contacto. Sentí mis labios encajar en los suyos, la suavidad y la calidez de sus labios contra los míos hicieron hervir mi rostro. Yo igualmente me encontraba tímido. Contento. No fue un beso largo, pero así lo sentí. No había nada más, solo ella y yo. El viento que rozaba nuestros cuerpos no era suficiente para quitar el calor que habíamos formado; la caída de la noche no detendría este fulgor con el que sentía el beso. Un beso. Su beso.

Finalmente nos apartamos. Ambos estábamos rojos. Al cabo de unos instantes de vernos soltamos una carcajada. No sabíamos por qué, pero lo hacíamos y lo disfrutábamos. La abracé.

\- Te quiero muchísimo, Rose.

\- Yo a ti, Sonic.

\- No necesitamos contar los días que estemos juntos. ¿Sabes? Prefiero que todo se dé cuando se tenga que dar, y que así lo disfrutemos.

\- Yo disfruto mucho de tu compañía.

\- Yo de la tuya. Y te prometo que, el tiempo que sea, pase lo que pase, será grandioso y no habrá nada que temer.

Había tomado su mano y empezamos a caminar, juntos, buscando nuestra salida de aquel desconocido parque que ahora guardaría el brote de una linda relación y la felicidad de dos chicos de la ciudad de las joyas. Estaba feliz. Estaba enamorado. ¿Lo estaría por siempre? Se sentía bien.

Siguiente paso… ¿Amor?


End file.
